Conventional techniques for a wearable device with enhanced detection by motion sensor are limited in a number of ways. Conventional implementations of motion sensors, such as accelerometers, are not well-suited for accurately detecting and measuring movement having a small linear acceleration, as may occur by displacement of a skin surface in response to a pulse in a blood vessel. In particular, accelerometers typically have a threshold sensitivity and have a difficult time measuring translations that result in accelerations close to that threshold sensitivity.
Also, conventional wearable devices are not well-suited for coupling motion sensors to particular parts of the body to detect and measure such small movements. Thus, what is needed is a solution for wearable device with enhanced detection by motion sensor without the limitations of conventional techniques.